


60 for 60 Colllection

by Sabrina_Phynn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 60 for 60, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina_Phynn/pseuds/Sabrina_Phynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for my pals at Fyeahmystrade who kindly pointed out the basis for Mystrade was in this story, which made me just SQUEE. Hee hee hee... It's Canon!</p></blockquote>





	1. Specialist ( 60 for 60; Abbey Grange)

Measles could be, in fact, more devastating than one could imagine, mused Watson. Without the proper supportive care, the lad had developed pneumonia and sank into a stupor from which not even a specialist could retrieve life. That mother, sobbing over her lifeless boy's body, would haunt his thoughts for years. Never again could the doctor think that disease _routine_.

*********************  
edited to add:   


This 60 for 60 was inspired by ACD's quote from The Adventure of the Abbey Grange:   
"An abstuse and learned specialist who finds he has been called in for a case iof the measles...."  
So perhaps the word routine is not said, but to me it was rather implied. ;)


	2. 60 for 60; Beryl Coronet

Francis Prosper was a kind- hearted man; he always gave his sweetheart 's family the first pick. It backfired on him just the once, the winter of that bad business with the son, when he came into a small treasure of black truffles. He could not help sending Dorrie a note, to see if Betsy the cook might be interested.  
******  
a/n Any idea which color the beryls in the coronet were? For some reason I think yellow, dunno why.  
If wondering... Francis is the one legged greengrocer who is the maid's sweetheart in the story. :)


	3. 60 for 60; Black Peter

We talked of much that day in those woods, including the upcoming trip to Norway. In one of the more quiet moments, I wondered aloud when and where he had acquired such specific knowledge of harpooning. Holmes' answer was a quiet statement:  
"Before we met, Waston. I traveled. America, including the quant isle of Nantucket, offered much to learn."  
"Ahh."


	4. Underestimated, 60 for 60 ficlet for Blanched Soldier

I gathered my notes, paper, pen and ink. The flat was quiet, the early morning sun streaming in over my desk. There was no reason this should not be easy. Had I not seen Watson do this over the course of the years? Why did I find it so difficult to write?   
_My dear fellow, I've underestimated you, yet again._


	5. 60for60/Blue Carbuncle; Peace Offerings

Elizabeth Baker stood at the doorway, lips pursed. Henry limped in slowly.  
"Beth, I... This was to be for Christmas ..."  
She took his hat, smiling, and gently brushed off the dust from the brim.  
"Never mind, dear. Chestnut stuffing?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The return of the gem was worth witnessing. The Countess clasped the jewel as if it were a beloved child recovered.


	6.  Third Time's the Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my pals at Fyeahmystrade who kindly pointed out the basis for Mystrade was in this story, which made me just SQUEE. Hee hee hee... It's Canon!

**Canon Story:**  Bruce Partington Plans  
 **Title:**  Third Time's the Charm  
 **Author:** [](http://sabrinaphynn.livejournal.com/profile)[**sabrinaphynn**](http://sabrinaphynn.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Mycroft/Lestrade (yes,  really!)  
 **Warnings:** none, I think. Apologies, always. Warnings, no.

 

The first time they arrived together, I thought it expediency. The second time, I was too distracted by the details of the case. But the third time, in the wait in the dark, watching Lestrade fidget and my brother check his watch, it occurred to me: _Mycroft never shared cabs._ I raised one eyebrow at brother mine and smiled quietly.

 

Author's Notes: This is for my pals at Fyeahmystrade who kindly pointed out the basis for Mystrade was in this story, which made me just SQUEE. Hee hee hee... It's Canon!  



	7. Unflappable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not expect that medical students change much over the decades - too much studying, not enough sleep, the occasional rowdiness...

Canon Story: CARD  
Title: Unflappable  
Author: sabrinaphynn  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none

Author's Notes: I do not expect that medical students change much over the decades - too much studying, not enough sleep, the occasional rowdiness...

 

I read the newspaper's description of the ousting of the medical students by their landlady for their 'noisy and irregular habits' with some amusement. I smiled fondly to recall some of my antics as a youngster, and blessed my good luck at Holmes securing not only suitable rooms, but such a understanding and capable landlady as the unflappable Mrs. Hudson.


End file.
